During the braking of an aircraft, the alternately splined stator and rotor discs of the aircraft brakes are brought into sliding contact with another, generating considerable heat energy. Dissipation of this heat energy is desired to reduce or eliminate the deteriorative effects on the wheel and tire structure which, in certain instances such as an aborted or rejected take-off, can result in sufficiently high temperatures that may result in tire ruptures or fires.
The heat energy generated within the braking elements of the stators and rotors (hereinafter also referred to as the heat sink), of an aircraft brake may dissipate via conduction, radiation and convection to the adjacent braking components, such as the wheel assembly, bearings, pistons and other adjacent structures, as well as an associated tire. While dissipation of heat energy is desirable, it is also desirable to protect these adjacent structures. In certain braking systems, the heat sink is of greater axial dimension than the wheel rim member into which the heat sink extends. In such a braking system, it is important to protect the tire from excessive radiant heat and the heat sink from contaminants such as water, de-icing chemicals, and other debris. One manner of protecting these is to provide a heat shield between the heat generating elements of the heat sink (e.g., the stators and rotors) and the wheel assembly and its adjacent components and bearings.
In this regard, a chin ring may be attached to an aircraft wheel to prevent an aircraft tire from being heated by radiant energy emitted from the heat sink (tire being in the “line of sight” of the heat sink components). Blocking the line of sight between the two components reduces or prevents heat from the aircraft brake from radiating to the aircraft tire, preventing excessive aircraft tire temperatures that could lead to tire damage or fire. However, a continuous surface chin ring acts to retain heat within the aircraft brake. Thus, improved chin rings are desirable to facilitate cooling of an aircraft brake.